Scream: Heavenly Creatures
; Santiago Segura; Tracy Middendorf | previous = "The Vanishing" | next = "When a Stranger Calls" }} "Heavenly Creatures" is the eleventh episode of season two of the psycho-thriller television program Scream: The Series, and the twenty-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by Jamie Travis with a script written by Anna Christopher. It first aired on MTV on Tuesday, August 9th, 2016 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, Noah Foster is recovering in the hospital and decides to record one final podcast on The Morgue as a tribute to his dead girlfriend Zoe Vaughn. Meanwhile, Eli Hudson is up to more shenanigans as he tried to get one over on Mayor Quinn Maddox. Emma Duval and Audrey Jensen continue to play into the killer's hands, which leads them once again out to the pig farm on Pikeview Road. Synopsis The episode opens with the killer sneaking into Emma's home through the back door while she is sleeping. Entering her room, the killer examines her belongings and steals her dream journal, accidently awakening Emma in the process. Emma goes to downstairs armed with a pair of scissors but only finds a wooden heart on the doorknob with her name carved on it. In the morning, the police arrive to make sure the killer has left the house. Kieran also arrives to comfort Emma. Acosta and Maggie discuss the carving and who the killer could be. Acosta decides to ask Ms. Lang, noting that she was foster sisters with Piper at the orphanage. Emma, Audrey, Kieran and Brooke arrive to visit Noah in the hospital and offer to give Noah horror movies to watch. Noah refuses to watch horror anymore and decides to close down his podcast, ordering them to take down his murderboard. Brooke arrives to visit Gustavo at a hotel room just as he finishes a drawing of her father in blood, which he hides. At Noah's room while taking down the murderboard, Emma discovers from a newspaper clipping that Eli was present at Lakewood during Piper's killing spree and was at Will Belmont's funeral, which she shows Audrey and Kieran. Audrey visits Noah at the hospital and shows him the photos he and Zoe has back at the carnival. Touched, Noah decides to make one final podcast for Zoe before closing it down. Audrey gets a text from the killer about "cutting people off" and they theorize that the killer is Eli due to Emma ignoring all of his E-mails. Kieran offers to confront Eli but Emma convinces him not to, worried what will happen if Eli really is the killer. At Eli's house, Tina explains that Mayor Maddox has paid her $15,000 to leave down and that they are packing their bags. Eli demands that they stay in Lakewood and says that he will "deal" with the mayor. Quinn texts Brooke to come home but upon hearing loud music upstairs, goes to investigate, thinking it's Brooke. Eli, who turned the music on and is wearing a black hoodie, uses the it as a distraction while he looks through Quinn's belongings, taking some notes and leaving a threatening message. Acosta goes to talk to Ms. Lang, who explains that she barely knew Piper at the orphanage and doesn't remember doing things with her there. When told about her recordings of other students, Ms. Lang further explains that she is doing an informal study about the Lakewood Six. She also explains that Gustavo has a fascination with death, starting when he looked into his father's files a while back and saw photos of a dead gang member. Finally, Ms. Lang suggest that Emma could have an obsession with Piper. Acosta then sends another text to Gustavo asking him to come home, which he deletes. During Noah's podcast, Gustavo comes in and shows him his drawings on an e-mail, encouraging him to continue the podcast. Kieran sneaks into Eli's house and overhears that Quinn's notes that Eli stole implicate the mayor in numerous acts of willful financial fraud. Eli suggests to Tina that they could use this as a form of extortion against Maddox so that they could stay at Lakewood instead of taking the mayor's money and running away from town. Kieran searches for evidence, with Audrey and Emma watching in a video call. Kieran finds the notes Audrey sent to Piper under Eli's bed. When he brings them to Emma and Audrey, they also find pictures of the young Emma she saw back at the barn. Kieran tries to sneak the letters back under Eli's bed so that he doesn't get suspicious, but Eli discovers what he is doing. Quinn goes home and finds Brooke there, realizing that she doesn't want to see him anymore. He then gets a text (presumably) from Eli, demanding that they meet to discuss the documents that he stole. At the hospital, Noah uploads his tribute to Zoe and announces his intentions of continuing the podcast. Shortly afterwards, the killer hacks into the morgue and takes over the podcast. Brooke watches the morgue and discovers the photo that has Audrey with Jake's body. The police also see the morgue and find the video has Emma and Audrey practically confessing to being the killers. Maggie goes to Acosta and deputy Stevens, who hide the broadcast from her. Maggie reveals that Kieran called her and explained that Emma and Audrey are going to the pig farm. The trio rush down there to investigate. Emma and Audrey, unaware of the broadcast, arrive at the barn. Emma goes in while Audrey keeps watch. Inside, Emma goes upstairs to look for evidence, finding the hidden room Acosta discovered earlier and calls Audrey up to assist her. They find Emma's dream journal that the killer stole, that has the nightmare that Emma stabbed Noah, Kieran and Audrey to death, which he used on the morgue. Mayor Maddox arrives at the barn to meet with Eli. While he waits, Quinn's flashlight stops working and he gets lured to another cell phone. He is then shown a photo of the killer standing in the barn with a pitchfork. As Maddox realizes that the killer is in the barn with him, the killer ambushes and impales him through the chest with the pitchfork. Emma and Audrey go to ask Quinn what he is doing here and find him barely alive and pulling out the pitchfork. The Mayor dies seconds later and upon hearing noises, the girls arm themselves with the murder weapon, assuming it is the killer. The police then arrive and, seeing their hands covered in Quinn's blood, arrest them for his murder. Maggie and Kieran arrive and see Emma being arrested but Acosta stops them and says they can talk to Emma at the station. The episode ends with Emma and Audrey being driven to the station, realizing that the police think they are the killers. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Matthew Signer - Producer * Keith Levine - Producer * Eoghan O'Donnell - Executive producer * Kat Landsberg - Co-executive producer * Bob Weinstein - Executive producer * Harvey Weinstein - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Wes Craven - Executive producer * Michael Gans - Executive producer * Richard Register - Executive producer * Marianne Maddalena - Executive producer * Cathy Konrad - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Scream: The Series was developed for television by Jill Blotevogel, Dan Dworkin and Jay Beattie. It was created by Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This episode has been made available on MTV.com. * This episode had a viewership of 347,000 people, which is up by 31,000 from the previous episode. * Series co-creator Jill E. Blotevogel is credited as Jill Blotevogel in this episode. * This is the fourth episode of Scream directed by Jamie Travis. It is his second episode from season two of the show. He previously directed "Vacancy". * This is the second episode of Scream written by Anna Christopher. It is her second episode from season two. She previously wrote "Jeepers Creepers". * Ghostface does not speak in this episode. It is the first episode from season two that he has no dialogue. In previous episodes, Ghostface is voiced by Mike Vaughn. * Ghostface now joins the ranks of other masked serial killers who have killed people with pitchforks in a barn. This honor has also been held by Jason Voorhees from Friday the 13th fame, and by Michael Myers in the Halloween film series. Jason killed someone with a pitchfork in a barn in Friday the 13th Part 3 in 1982 and Myers killed someone in a barn with such an item in Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers in 1989. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the film ''Heavenly Creatures by director Peter Jackson. It is a thriller film released in 1994 and is known for helping to launch the career of future movie star Kate Winslet. * Zoe Vaughn was Noah Foster's girlfriend. She was killed in "The Vanishing". The photos of Noah and she were taken at an amusement park in "Village of the Damned". * Emma Duval and Kieran Wilcox bring over some of Noah Foster's favorite horror movies to the hospital. This includes Psycho, Night of the Living Dead and It Follows. * Noah Foster makes reference to the film Final Destination in this episode. * Reference is made to Will Belmont in this episode. He was a supporting character from season one of the show. He was guilt by Ghostface with a trencher in "Ghosts". This episode reveals that Eli Hudson was present at Will's funeral. * Reference is made to Piper Shaw in this episode. Piper was the primary antagonist from season one, and was killed in "Revelations". Her connection to Kristin Lang was established in "The Orphanage". Piper's corpse appears in the "Previously on Scream episode recap. * Video footage of Jake Fitzgerald's body is seen in this episode. Jake was killed in "I Know What You Did Last Summer". Audrey Jensen was caught on camera discovering the body in "Vacancy". Appearances * This is the twelfth and presumably final appearance of Quinn Maddox. * This is the first appearance of Deputy Stevens. * This is the fourth appearance of Tina Hudson. She appeared last in "Jeepers Creepers". * This is the eighth appearance of Eli Hudson. He appeared last in a non-speaking cameo in "The Vanishing". Body Count * Quinn Maddox - Impaled by a pitchfork by Ghostface. With his death, this brings Ghostface's body count for season two up to six. Body count to date # Jake Fitzgerald - Sliced down the middle with a scythe in "I Know What You Did Last Summer". # Eddie Hayes - Stabbed in the throat with a corkscrew in "Vacancy". # Seth Branson - Hand cut off; stabbed in the chest and ultimately burned to death. Dies in "Let the Right One In". # Haley Meyers - Stabbed repeatedly and suspended from wall in "The Orphanage". # Zoe Vaughn - Buried alive and drowned in coffin in "The Vanishing". # Quinn Maddox - Impaled with a pitchfork and left to bleed to death in this episode. ::*Note: A sheriff's deputy named Dwayne was possibly killed after being thrown through some glass in "Village of the Damned". However, as this does not necessarily represent a fatal injury, he is not included with the body count. Quotes * Deputy Stevens: How does somebody bury a guy alive and not leave any fingerprints? * Miguel Acosta: I don't know. I've never buried anyone alive. .... * Noah Foster: And one last "thank you" to my loyal listeners for their condolences. Life is short. It is random. I've seen Final Destination. Death is coming for us all, and it can't be cheated. It's up to us to enjoy every moment we're lucky enough to have, with the people we're lucky enough to love. .... * Miguel Acosta: In your research, is there anyone you felt had an unhealthy obsession with Piper? Anyone at all? * Kristin Lang: Your son is very talented, Sheriff, with a unique perspective. * Miguel Acosta: Is that a nice way of saying, "disturbing"? * Kristin Lang: Maybe. But you know what it stems from, don't you? shrugs He's trying to understand you. * Miguel Acosta: He's trying to understand me? * Kristin Lang: His early fascination with death started when he snuck into one of your files. He saw a crime scene photo - a dead gang member shot in the head. Stavo said it was the first time he was really struck with the reality of what you live with, day in and day out. .... * Stavo Acosta: You cannot end The Morgue, you dumbass. * Noah Foster: Empathy is tough for you, huh? * Stavo Acosta: Your podcast does something for people. Me included. * Noah Foster: Thanks, but I'm done... * Stavo Acosta: Noah, the death rate is one per person. Nobody gets out of this alive. See also External Links * * * * * * "Heavenly Creatures" at the Scream Wiki References Keywords Blessed Sisters Children's Home | Brandon James | Hospital | Hotel | Impalement | Jake Fitzgerald | Lakewood | The Morgue | Pig farm | Pikeview Road | Piper Shaw | Pitchfork | Will Belmont Category:2016/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified